<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until There's Nothing Left by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200773">Until There's Nothing Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Drug Use, He's a werewolf so..., Horror, Predator/Prey, Sort of? - Freeform, Violence, Werewolf Jared Padalecki, gruesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's hungry, and now, he's found his prey...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until There's Nothing Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a cute little J2 werewolf fic, but something went oh, so wrong when I started writing, and now, Jared's a psychotic beast with a primal appetite... </p><p>I blame Halloween only being a week away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jared’s on the hunt tonight. His feral eyes take in everybody in the packed club, sussing out his options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the room, fully immersed in the sweaty crowd with his hands up in the air as he jumps and tosses his head to the latest dance hit, Jared’s new prey awaits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man throws his head back in unbridled laughter, and Jared groans when he catches the glint of the strobe lights against something silver in his prey’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably a tongue ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s cock hardens as he imagines it teasing his slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s green eyes are lined with just enough black to make his eyes pop without making him look like an emo-wannabe. Jared wonders if it will drip down his prey’s cheeks when the man begs for mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms are loosely looped around someone’s neck, but there are still a few inches of space between their pelvises so Jared’s not worried. The man is obviously single. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one will notice if he doesn’t come home tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the next song starts, the pace is faster, and his prey starts jumping along with everyone else. There’s a flash of his midriff that makes Jared’s mouth water in anticipation. His hand clenches the glass of bourbon a bit too tightly, and the glass cracks beneath his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the song, though, Jared’s prey and another guy leave the dancefloor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows them, slipping silently through the crowd as they make their way to the back hallway. Jared’s a regular at the club so he knows it’s the usual spot for makeout sessions, frantic groping, and illegal dealings. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humans and their vices</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His prey and the dealer make a quick exchange-- a wad of cash for a small baggie of white powder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jared pisses in one of the urinals, his ears twitch and focus on the subdued sounds coming from the stall his prey went into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bag crinkles when he opens it. Hesitating for only a second before he lightly sucks on one finger and dips it into the powder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Jared hears the quiet squeak of his prey’s finger on his gums. Then, there’s a quick snort and a sniffle before the man walks over to the sink and washes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watches him leave out the door, a smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jared leaves the bar a while later, his prey is long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...But his scent isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Musky, with fresh sweat from dancing in the crowded club, and the intoxicating aroma of jittery nerves from a coke-induced high lead him across town to a little house in a run-down neighborhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike most of his kind, Jared doesn’t mind an audience-- thrives on it, actually. But he also recognizes discretion is a useful tool when trying to stay under the radar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, instead of busting down the door and rushing his prey, he uses a sharp claw to cut a hole in the glass. Then, he reaches in and opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His prey is here. He can smell the man’s body odor coming from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His steps are silent on the floor as he rounds the corner and approaches the couch his prey is passed out on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feral grin reveals Jared’s fangs before he pounces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wakes when Jared lands on him, but a quick swipe of Jared's claw across his throat tears through his carotid artery and severs his vocal cords so he can’t scream in his last moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Jared would take his time, but tonight, he’s too hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been weeks since his last meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing the man sees before he succumbs to his lethal injuries is Jared’s blood-stained muzzle snarling while the beast claws through the skin, sinew, and bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared doesn’t even pause to appreciate his clean kill before he snaps the ribs and pulls the heart free. It pumps twice in his hand and is gone in six bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, he searches out the liver. Stained with fresh alcohol, it’s too bitter for Jared’s taste so he leaves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stomach is absolutely wretched--Jared takes one bite</span>
  <span> and vomits up half of the perfectly tender heart onto the dead man's floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated and still hungry, Jared digs around in the body to see what else there is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kidneys are a bit salty, but they do fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After emptying the intestines, they join the kidneys in his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, when all of the organs are finished, Jared settles in to work through the muscles. As he pulls the meat off of the bones, he tosses the bones into a neat pile for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marrow is his favorite part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he unknowingly picked a junkie for his meal tonight, there isn’t as much muscle mass as he usually prefers. There's barely any fat on the body, but Jared doesn't like how rich it is anyway. He discards all that he finds in the hollowed-out body cavity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alcohol and drugs that were in the man's system make Jared a little sleepy as he sucks out the marrow from all of his prey’s bones but one. He'll take it with him to have as an after-dinner treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clean up is a bitch, but it's also necessary if Jared doesn't want the cops on his tail--figuratively, of course. No human could ever get close enough to <em>actually</em> step on his tail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining bits of the corpse are fed into the garbage disposal while he snaps the bones into smaller pieces. When he's done, it looks more like a flock of chickens was torn apart than a man. Just to be on the safe side, though, he tosses them all into a double-lined garbage bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out the back door, Jared discards the bag and his ruined clothes in the garbage can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he uses the garden hose to rinse the blood off. </span>
</p><p>His belly gurgles when he kneels in the grass, and he considers sacrificing a bit more of his meal so it will be easier to shift. But, in the end, he decides that since he doesn't know when his next meal will be, it's worth the risk. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Jared lets the moonlight call to him.</p><p> </p><p>His bones crack and shift beneath his skin as his body contorts and twists. Blood drips from his mouth as sharper teeth push through his gums, and his claws dig into the ground while he waits for his fur to grow from itchy stubble into a long, sleek black coat that helps him blend in with the shadows. The breeze tickles his ears and makes his nose twitch as he licks the blood off of his muzzle. </p><p>Trotting around the small yard, he sniffs until he finds a spot that won't be too obvious to any humans and lifts his leg. His full belly protests and he burps up a mouthful of his meal, but Jared swallows it back down, unwilling to surrender any of it to the overgrown yard. </p><p>When the base of the tree is dark with his scent, Jared returns to pick up the final piece of his meal. </p><p>
  <span>Lowering his head to the step where he left the remaining cervical vertebrae, Jared cradles it between his teeth, </span>
  <span>slips through the broken fence, and disappears into the moonlit night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>